warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Drahk Master
The Drahk Master is a Grineer unit who can summon Drahk, vicious quadruped beasts that will attack their master's enemies. Tactics *The Drahk Master likes to stay away from the front lines, using its summoned Drahk to attack. Up to four Drahk can be summoned by a Drahk Master at any time. *When attacking the player directly, the Drahk Master throws a Halikar mace. If it hits, it has a very high chance of disarming the player of their currently wielded weapon and then placed at the Drahk's feet, forcing the player to use their remaining weapons. The stolen weapon is marked as an objective on the minimap, and can be recovered by picking it up using the Use key (Default ). **Other players will have the option offered to them to pick the weapon up, and if the player has that slot open, they will pick up the weapon, although the weapon will be unranked and consequently be stripped of any mods installed until reclaimed by the original owner. **The Halikar is capable of completely disarming a player if they are using only a single weapon without a melee weapon. **Drahk Masters can occasionally use the weapons of their stolen adversaries, such as the Boar, making them more dangerous. Carried weapons will be dropped after death. **Melee weapons cannot be disarmed even if it is the only weapon remaining on a player. *** If the player does not have a melee and has all weapons stolen, they will revert to fists which don't do much damage. ** If the player is carrying two weapons, getting hit by the Halikar twice in a single throw will disarm both the player's weapons. (testing required/bug?) *Halikar throws have limited range, reaching roughly 20 meters before returning to the Drahk Master. *The Drahk Master can block with his padded arm, negating all damage done by the player, much like a Shield Lancer's shield, although the Drahk Master will stay still while blocking in this way. *Drahk Masters commonly replace lost Drahk for roughly every 30 seconds, and, unlike the Corpus Tech's Shield Osprey, they usually come in pairs instead of one unit. *Drahk Masters appear commonly on and after Saturn. *Their relatively small sizes compared to traditional Heavy Grineer (such as the Heavy Gunner and Napalm) paired along with a massive amount of health makes the Drahk Masters slightly difficult to aim in longer ranges while maintaining a significant threat at close combat. Tips *Stolens weapons by the Drahk Masters can be recovered from their places instantly, compared to most pick-up items such as Datamasses, allowing players to sweep through for the weapon conveniently. *Drahk Masters are normally prone to miss their throws in close quarters, as the thrown Halikar usually bounces off obstacles. *Drahk Masters will have roughly 5 seconds of delay when summoning their Drahk, making them vulnerable during this time. *Be wary when Drahk Masters are paired with their Drahk, as they will knock down their targets, giving their masters a chance to steal the targets' weaponry. *Applying status to the Drahk Master before summoning causes future Drahk to become hostile to everyone, as the hostility status spreads to the Drahk he spawns while under the effect. * A Drahk Master who is mind-controlled by Nyx will summon allied Drahk. These Drahk will remain allied even after their summoner is killed. Trivia *The Drahk Master has a noticeable change in voice over other male Grineer, and possibly his own voice lines. *The Drahk Master is the first enemy in the game to utilize a thrown melee as their main weapon. *The padded left arm resembles a training sleeve used to train police dogs for bite work. *Shadow Drahk Masters, unlike shadow Techs, will summon allied shadow Drahk that will die when the other shadows expire. They don't however possess the caster's energy color, and will appear a dark purple instead. *Mind Controlled Drahk Masters will spawn Drahks that will stay alive after the Drahk master is killed or the mind control wears off. *As they are melee-oriented enemies, they cannot be Disarmed. Bugs *Weapons picked up after being dislodged from the player may be picked up in an ''unranked ''form by other players, and at that point all xp gained so far and toward the rest of the mission will not apply to that weapon when completing the mission. ** Oddly, although weapons will be unranked with no damage increase, elemental mods seem to still be applied if they were equipped, noted by small procs of those elements. * Weapons stolen by a Drahk Master and picked up by another player will be retained by the latter, disappearing from the original owner's inventory, unless the weapon is stolen again and the original owner retrieves it before the mission ends. ** Can be used to circumvent the restriction of tradable weapons to unranked status and without catalysts/forma ** Can also be used to give weapons that could normally not be traded ** If the new owner is not of high enough Mastery Rank they will not be able to use the weapon after the mission in which they received it until they reach adequate rank to use it (tested with Soma Prime) ** It is unknown if Formas and Catalysts remain installed throughout this process. Category:Update 15 Category:Grineer